The invention is directed to improvements in air flow rate meters.
An air flow rate meter has already been proposed (co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 281,717) in which the problem arises that although the ends of the individual hot wires are electrically conductively connected to support points made from this wire, these support points in turn are connected to strip-shaped conductor leads embedded in the substrate body. The result is an undesirable heat loss from the hot wire to the conductor lead, which not only undesirably affects the measurement findings but also causes a heat loss when the hot wire is burned off to clean it; as a result, the ends of the wires do not attain a sufficiently high temperature in the vicinity of the support points for particles that have been deposited there to burn off as desired.